


Lipstick

by technin



Series: Miraculous [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alix is sick so she coughs while laughing, Chat Noir Félix, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Félix is low-key about to find out Ladybug's identity but he's too focused on Marinette, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Identity Reveal, Kim is a tease, Light Flirting, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is a Tease, Rip Alix, Teasing, one sided identity reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technin/pseuds/technin
Summary: Marinette and Chat Noir had a flirty moment that ended in a kiss.Unfortunately for him, her lipstick stains.





	Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hey, I have a quick question!
> 
> Should I just make the story stories as their own individual books instead of a one-shot book? I'm leaning towards individual stories.

When Marinette actually woke up early and took the time to wear something different, she had a feeling that it wasn't going to go her way.

And with this current Akuma chasing her, she's just glad she isn't wearing heals with her dress. Marinette threw a glance over her shoulder, the Akuma still stubbornly behind her. If she were to be honest, she had an irking thought of just stopping; it is early in the morning, she isn't sure who in their right minds would run a marathon at six o'clock.

Groaning in exhaustment, she sharply turned a corner as the akuma shouted after her. Her eyes scanned the area for anything she could slip into and transform into Ladybug, then purify the akuma before she gets too tired. Now her only question is where is Chat Noir.

Marinette could feel Tikki's restlessly wiggling in her bag. "I know, Tikki." She muttered, glancing over her shoulder once again. "I just need to find a place to hide." She mumbled, a sigh slipping out of her lips. Her foot dragged slightly, making her stumble forward, which isn't much of a surprise to her, but when she landed on her feet, she was extremely surprised.

Before she could turn the next corner, she felt someone wrap their arms around her stomach, making her squeal in surprise as she was lifted up into the air. Who it was, she got her answer when she heard a tired sigh that was oh, so familiar. "You just always seem to get yourself into trouble, huh?" She glared off to the side, hearing the smirk in his voice as he landed on a roof. "This time they found me." 

She squeezed herself out of his grip, letting her shoes lightly clack against the roof. She turned around and then crossed her arms. "Sure," Marinette rolled her eyes, an amused smirk growing on her lips. She moved her hands onto her hips, shifting her weight onto one foot as Chat Noir glanced down, and gave a suggestive hum. "You look nice." Her reddish lips fell slightly agape, but quickly melted into a smirk. "Are you flirting with me?" 

His grey-blue eyes blinked, before glanced back down, then away from her. He cleared his throat before responding, "If I was, what reaction would I get?" Marinette gave a thoughtful hum, bringing up a hand to tap her chin. "A curious one; after all, don't you love Ladybug?" Her amusement grew seeing as he opened his lips to respond, but closed them as he couldn't find an answer.

Marinette moved her hands behind her back, taking a step forward she leaned down slightly, tilting her head to the side to meet his averted gaze. "Cat got your tongue?" She grinned at the small glare he threw at her. "Surely, you take my breathe breath away, Princess." He responded, playfully rolling his eyes. She stood up straight, smiling to him. 

"I have that affect."

A loud crash filled both of their ears, making Chat Noir look onto the street. "That's going to be one fine from the city.." he muttered, reaching for his staff. Marinette gave a small chuckle. He extended his staff a bit and gave a playful smile to Marinette. "How about a good luck kiss?"

She's sure he was joking, but, she grinned to him. "Okay," she agreed, making his eyes widened slightly as she walked over to him. "Wait- really? I- .. I wa-" Marinette pushed herself up on her feet, lightly pressing her lips against his. She couldn't help but feel bubbly at the contact, and it surely grew when he slowly began returning it.

Another loud crash made them flinch apart, she grinned at his sigh, "Cat got your tongue?" She teased, flicking the bell on his suit. He sighed out a chuckle. "As long as you're the cat," he shot back, making her grin to him. The she watched as he made his way off of the building.

Marinette pursed her lips, her realization slowly settling into her body. Her face flared up in red as her mouth slowly fell open. Her hands flew up to her loose hair and pulled on a few pieces of her hair as she squealed in embarrassment, falling into a ball on the floor. Her bag began wiggling more as Tikki went through the bag and flew up to Marinette's gaze. "Marinette, the Akuma!"

Her face buried into her knees and gave an embarrassed groan. "Tikki!"

A small smile grew on her Kwami's face. "Oh my god!" She squealed again, her eyes widened as she looked at Tikki. "I flirted with Chat Noir!" Tikki gave a small sigh as Marinette began rambling, then bumped into her cheek. "Marinette," she called, getting the girl's attention. "I understand that you're embarrassed about this, but we have to purify the akuma first!"

Marinette pursed her lips, glancing off to the side, her bright red cheeks slowly cooling down, then she nodded. She stood up. "R-right!" She turned around, glancing around the street making sure no one can see her from down there, she turned back to her Kwami, giving her a smile. "Tikki, Spots On!"

* * *

 

Marinette, surprisingly, managed to work with Chat Noir without getting too embarrassed. Her eyes moved up to the sky, watching as the many Ladybugs fixed up the town the Akuma destroyed. She turned to her partner, giving him a grin, hoping her flushed cheeks weren't noticable. Chat returned her smile.

"Nice job."

Her eyes fell down to his lips, her eyes widening slightly, then a snort slipped out of her lips, making him look at her weirdly. "What?" He asked, tilting his head slightly. She slapped her hands over her mouth and quickly shook her head, not satisfying his curiosity.

Luckily for her, her earrings beeped, letting her make her escape. "Gotta go!" 

* * *

Félix knew that Marinette's personality is eccentric and unpredictable. He almost hates how he can't fully read her. Everytime he interacts with her, she always does something new. Between tripping on air, smacking into a pillar she wasn't even near, to being cocky, and finally actually flirting with his alternative person. And even _kissing_ him. She truly is something.

He gave a small sigh, propping his elbow against his desk, he leaned into his hand, waiting for the school day to start. Surprisingly to him, Marinette wasn't here yet, despite being up early. Although, he wouldn't be surprised if she went home and fell asleep. That seems like a Marinette thing to do.

He shook his head slightly, forcing himself to drift his thoughts away from the girl, and over to Ladybug, obviously failing slightly. Her hair was loose as well, and in fact, her lips were redder, just like Marinette's. It could purely be a coincidence, after all, Ladybug is confident and graceful, and Marinette is-..

Félix looked up hearing a small yelp just to see said dark haired girl crash into the teacher's desk, making her friend burst out laughing.

Marinette is clumsy, and unfortunately, extremely self-conscious for a reason he cannot comprehend. 

Marinette pushed herself off of the teacher's desk, rubbing her gut while a pained expression grew on her face, then a sheepish smile grew and she giggled. 

Félix's eyebrows furrowed slightly as he looked back down to his desk. He shouldn't be thinking too much into this, and after all, he can just be tired, but he can swear that her lips were a faintly brighter red before she kissed him. His lips pursed slightly as he slowly brought up a hand, his thumb barely touched his bottom lip before a hand fell onto his desk. He dropped his hand and looked up to the owner, raising an eyebrow to him.

"Do you need something, Kim?"

The jock shook his head slightly, the faint twitch of his lips made Félix cringe in discomfort. "I have one question though," Félix sighed slightly, and crossed his arms, waiting expectingly. "What do you think about make-up?"  He asked, his eyes glance away for a split second before falling back onto Félix, making him unable to see where he was looking. "I don't understand why you're asking me that." Kim moved his hand off of the desk, turning to Alix who's grin grew larger. His arms crossed as he shifted in his spot.

Kim turned to the side, "Hey, Minette!" Félix's gut twisted slightly, and didn't miss the smirk on Kim's face. Marinette turned around in her seat to face Kim. "I think you should've told your boyfriend your lipstick stains before you kissed him." Alya's head snapped over to Marinette, immediately raising an eyebrow to her while Marinette's cheeks flared red. "I- I didn't kiss anyone!" She objected. Her anxiety spiked slightly when Alix laugh. "Are you sure about that?" She asked, letting her eyes fall over to Félix.

Marinette's eyebrows furrowed and looked over to the blond who didn't have any specific emotion on his face. Her eyes trailed down slightly and surely enough, just as when she kissed Chat Noir, his lips are faintly stained the color of her lipstick. The third time that day, her face quickly shot up in red at the realization. She squeaked loudly, quickly turning around in her seat and covered her face with her hands.

Kim and Alix shared a glance before bursting into a loud laughter at her reaction, ignoring the curious looks from their classmates. Alix inhaled, trying to catch her breathe, she turned to the blond, a cough slipping out of her throat as she tried to not laugh. "Félix," she wiped her thumb against her lip, gesturing for him to do the same. Hesitantly, he brought a thump back up to his lip and rubbed against it, when he pulled his thumb away, surely enough, there was faint lipstick on it. "Oh..." Alix cought loudly as her laughter erupted again.

Alya turned to Marinette who continuously sank into her seat. "Marinette!" She shouted, almost accusingly. Alya looked to the back of the room, watching as Félix wiped the rest of Marinette's lipstick off of his lips, surpringly to her, his face began to slowly color, which definitely got a reaction out of Alix who cought loudly again and pointed to him. "Aw! Félix is blushing!"

"Shut up!"

Alya turned to Nino, her gaze asking her question for her; he only shrugged, answering his ignorance. "Girl, you have a lot of explaining to do," Alya told her, almost laughing at the embarrassed groan that came from her friend. Alya crossed her arms, leaning back in the bench with a suggestive hum. "I never thought you and Félix would get together.." she muttered, bringing up a hand to rub her chin.

Marinette's leg banged against the top of the desk as she shot up from her seat. "We're not together!" Alya raising an unamused eyebrow, and waved her off with a laugh. "Why else would you kiss him?" Marinette's face grew redder at her friends question, she fell back into her seat, her embarrassment at it's peak.

She can definitely see the conversation she and Félix are going to have.

Emerald green eyes slowly shifted to the side, disappointment growing.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, I'm like, dead tired and I got this idea in English while writing an essay, so I had to stick it in my head for the rest of the day. 
> 
> But hey, Happy March, my birthday is in about a month, so aye.


End file.
